


This Office (is about to blow up)

by GALAGAZZO_94



Series: The Office [1]
Category: BTOB
Genre: CEO Seo Eunkwang, CFO Lee Minhyuk, Fluff is coming, I'm terrible at tagging, Lee Minhyuk is whipped, Office AU, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Seo Eunkwang is also whipped
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-11 00:24:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18671446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GALAGAZZO_94/pseuds/GALAGAZZO_94
Summary: Basically an Office AU starring a bunch of idols but mostly focusing on BToB (and no I'm not talking about "business to business"... Or maybe I also am.)I'm not entirely sure where this story will go.But expect fluff.(and smutt)(But not in the first chapter, sorry not sorry)





	This Office (is about to blow up)

**Author's Note:**

> HellOw itsa me. Back with ... something... Probably full of typos (feel free to point them out)
> 
> Ngl I've had a horrible week, ...technically I had a horrible month and I am going forward another horrible month (but mostly because of work)
> 
> I've been depressed and my creativity is still lying in a gutter somewhere. So I've been trying to write little by little aaand this first chapter is the result of me trying. I don't think it's good but I deemed it worthy to be posted haha.
> 
> Anyway. I hope you enjoy reading it nonetheless :) Feel free to leave comments as always and feel free to come yell at me on twitter @the_yelling

Eunkwang heard him before he even saw him. Doors slamming, heavy footsteps coming down the hallway. 

He tried not to flinch when his door whipped open.

 

« Where is he ? » a very pissed of looking Hyunsik asked, one hand clutched on the door handle.

 

Eunkwang tried to cool his features before plastering the fakest smile he ever faked on his face « Where is who ? »

 

« My intern. Jung Ilhoon. Where is he ? » the other man huffed out, seeing right through Eunkwang’s bullshit. 

 

« Don’t know. Haven’t seen him today. » Holding the smile was already starting to hurt his cheeks.

 

A beat passed between both men and Hyunsik was ready to leave when there was a loud thud coming from the desk. Eunkwang started coughing loudly, slamming his hand on the desk. « Right ! I saw him by the printers this morning ! » he exclaimed with his a triumphing smile.

 

Hyunsik observed him with a calculating gaze, tongue poking out to lick his lips.

 

« He’s under your desk, ins’t he ? »

 

If Eunkwang wasn’t already sweating profusely then, now he was. He squeaked out a pathetic little « no » while Hyunsik simply sighed, long and tired. 

 

« Right » he gave the older man a smile of his own, a scary one, « Well if you happen to see him, tell him to come to my office. » Eunkwang could clearly see him clenching his fist even harder around the doorknob - briefly wondering if an angry Hyunsik was able to leave a dent there … _probably_ -. He gulped loudly on the intern’s behalf.

 

« YAH. » A voice rang from the hallway, « Stop pestering my husband ! »

 

Hyunsik stepped aside, releasing the doorknob from his death grip, to let enter Minhyuk in the office. « You’re not even married » he grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

Minhyuk slammed the pile of files he was holding on the older’s desk. He whirled around to point at Hyunsik « Not married… _Yet._  »

 

The man turned around again to sort out the files he’d brought in, sparing a quick glance at Eunkwang. The older man looked like he was about to combust, looking strangely uncomfortable. 

He kept sorting the documents « What do you want from Eunkwang anyway ? », he asked in a detached tone. 

 

The younger man sighed. « My intern. »

 

« Tall one ? He’s at the coffee machine trying to woo Changsub-ah. »

 

« To w… No not this one, the cu… shorter one. »

 

« Ilhoon-ie ? I haven’t seen him in a while and it’s not like he’d come hiding under Kwangie’s desk. Now get out, I have business matters to talk about. »

 

The younger man huffed before stalking out of the office, not bothering to close the door. Minhyuk went after him to chastise him and closed the door himself.

 

Any other day, Eunkwang would have scolded Minhyuk for thenickname. But right now, he could have kiss him square on the mouth. 

Instead, he rolled back from his desk. « Get out of there » he ordered but there was no bite in his words.

 

After a bit of shuffling and grumbling, Ilhoon appeared from under the desk, looking a bit ruffled on the edge. « Thank you, hyung » he said, obviously forcing himself to act cute. Both older men snorted at the poor attempt at aegyo. 

 

Ilhoon turned his attention back to his vest, looking mildly horrified at how wrinkled it had become. Eunkwang was about to ask him why Hyunsik looked so mad when the office door whipped open again and the younger threw himself on the floor.

 

A very confused Jung Taekwoon was standing in the door frame. His eyes quickly scanned the room, pausing minutely on the pair of feet that was poking out from behind the desk but not commenting on it. It was a typical day at the office.

 

« Have you seen Hakyeon ? » he eventually asked, voice sounding so soft. It was still a surprise for Eunkwang how their human resources director could terrify anyone with a single glance but be so adorable at the same time.

 

« Well _he_ ’s not hiding under my desk, that’s for sure » Eunkwang answered pointedly glaring at the younger on the floor.

 

« He was at the coffee machine earlier » Minhyuk intervenes, noticing the look of growing confusion on Taekwoon’s face. « He was giving pointers to Sungjae on how to get Changsub’s attention before Changsub arrived ».

 

The feline like man simply nods before disappearing from the office. He knows for a fact that the human resource team is weird. But their Business team is even weirder.

 

 

Eunkwang keeps staring at Ilhoon who has yet to move from his position from the floor. He had to admit the kid has ninja like reflex, he’s a little impressed.

 

« You sure you didn’t do anything ? » he teased, nudging him with the point of his shoe. The intern squirms, batting the offending foot away and gets up again. He’s getting a little pink in the cheeks, but maybe that’s because of the sudden physical activity. He pouts cutely, fixing his collar. 

The gesture weirdly catches Eunkwang’s attention and it makes him a few seconds to understand why. « What happened to your tie ? » he blurts out and Ilhoon cheeks redden even more.

 

« It got stuck in the paper shredder » he mumbles, trying to hide his embarrassment by looking away but meeting Minhyuk’s surprised expression.

 

« Stuck in… » the older man nearly snorts « How did you even manage to do that ? Those things usually only happen to RM ! »

 

« RM ? » Ilhoon asks, hoping that maybe he can stir the conversation away from his tie accident.

 

« He means Kim Namjoon » Eunkwang answers, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips remembering how he once saw their Information system manager tripping on thin air before landing head first on one of the printer (he’d somehow managed to print his own face and Eunkwang’s pretty sure Seokjin keeps it in a frame on his desk.) 

 

Ilhoon nods his head, in his three months of internship he saw the man tripping on a daily basis and destroy random objects.

 

« But back to your paper shredder story » Minhyuk says teasingly, « How did you do _that_? »

 

Ilhoon clears his throat awkwardly. « I… was… trying to take something out of it ? », he says, accentuating on the _something_. Obviously, both the older men catch on « Something ? » they ask in unison and it almost scare Ilhoon how in sync they are (they’ve been dating since high school after all).

 

« Yeah… » he clears his throat again, « Hyunsik hyung’s watch » he admits, a look of guilt and pure horror mixing on his face.

 

The men gasps in unison again before Eunkwang starts laughing out loud. « You did what ?? » Minhyuk whisper-screams but he looks more amused than concerned.

 

« I didn’t do it on purpose ! » the younger defends himself gesturing wildly, « It was between stacks of paper that I had to put in the shredder ! »

 

Both older men are now laughing, Eunkwang sounding like a crow that’s running out of breath while Minhyuk is giggling uncontrollably.

 

Ilhoon scowls at them before letting out a big huff of irritation. « Actually I think he’s more pissed for the paper shredder than for his watch. I ran off before he got back in his office. » he adds as a second thoughts. Thinking back about it, leaving his tie in the shredder wasn’t the best move. If he hadn’t he could have blame Sungjae.

 

Eunkwang is now shaking with silent laughter imagining the whole scene. The younger looks like he could be either crying or laughing any minute now.

 

Minhyuk manages to compose himself first, wiping away a tear of laughter ; « Anyway, you should go and apologize. » Eunkwang wheezes besides him but nods along. « Hyunsik likes you, he won’t stay mad » Minhyuk adds giving a reassuring smile to the younger. Ilhoon isn’t sure he believes him and grimaces in answer. 

 

 

When the younger man leaves the office, Minhyuk turns on his heels to face Eunkwang. The other man gives him a dimpled smile. Both of them go way back, they met in high school, went to college together - both pursuing a business degree - and somehow fell in love along the way. 

They also build their own little world : Rubix. The entreprise was their baby.

 

« So, future husband » Eunkwang teased « What did you want from me ? »

 

« Actually I need you to look over that contract with me » the man said patting some files he’d dropped on the desk earlier, « It’s from our American branch, Peniel send it in this morning ». Eunkwang hummed already starting to flip through the pages. The younger man enjoyed watching him go into his business mode in seconds. Minhyuk might be a little bit more the face of the entreprise, it was undeniable Eunkwang was more of the brain (although they did argue a lot on that subject). « And I also wanted to make sure you cleared your schedule tonight » the younger man added lightly. 

Eunkwang blinked up at him in confusion before a smile slid on his face. « Of course I did » he answered, eyes crinkling at the corners with how broad the smile was. 

 

It was their ten years anniversary after all of officially being together. 

 

They were abruptly interrupted with the door flying open again revealing a wild looking Sungjae. « HE SAID YES ! » The younger slammed the door closed again before any of them could even react, sound of running and shouts echoing from the corridor. 

 

Minhyuk snorted, turning to Eunkwang again. « I guess it’s a date then » he said with a knowing smile. « It is » the other man nodded, « It’s a date ».

**Author's Note:**

> It'll probably appear to be pretty long for someone who says they are not inspired (but trust me I'm not)
> 
> Kay I'm out 
> 
> See you for a new chapter (probably in a month HAHA)


End file.
